


Allergies

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Allergies, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Hiding Medical Issues, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: J19 gives you flowers, but you’re allergic...!





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> A fic from the DWC.

With a blush, Zeta-7 held out his gift, eyes closed, hands shaking as he waited for you to take it. Damn it, you had forgotten to warm him. You knew that it was only a matter of time, before this would happen. Was there a way to delicately tell him that you couldn't accept it? No, it would break his heart. 

Oh, why did it have to be the loveliest assortment of flowers you had ever seen?

You were happy, what girl wouldn't be, but this might possibly kill you. How would you tell him? You couldn't, you wouldn't, even if it was going to hurt. You felt your eyes start to water, as you took a sniff, and smiled, even as your throat was beginning to burn. A bouquet of Amaryllis, asters, red chrysanthemum, red daisies, and sunflowers in a basket surrounded by flavored chocolates.

There was no way you were going to erase that lovely smile. 

After all of his hard work, of course you would show your appreciation with a dinner of sorts, but not before downing a few allergy pills, along with some nasal spray. 

* * *

You wanted to lie down, but you had to keep an eye on the curry. Next to you, he chopped vegetables as he chatted away about the history of curry powder, but your mind was somewhere else. Your heart ached, along the rest of your body. Oh, but you were great at hiding the pain, and tasting the turmeric powder didn't hurt. 

It was easy enough to blame your tears on the spicy curry, or your sneezes on the dust which lingered after you had cleaned, but the blotches on your neck weren't so easy. Yet, your concealer, and long hair made it less noticeable. All throughout the evening, whenever he began to worry, or thought you were possibly coming down with something, you'd brush it off with a laugh. You were going to be fine, it was just a tickle in your throat, or perhaps the water went down the wrong way. As long as you stayed as far away from the beautiful, cursed things, you could focus on entertaining him with smiles, and humorous stories.

* * *

When you two finished eating dessert, and were going to sit on the couch, and watch a movie, you panicked when he noticed the rash that appeared on the back of your hand. Damn it, you thought if you kept yourself distracted that maybe you wouldn't feel it, but it was too late. Zeta-7 realized you were hiding something. With care, he pushed up your sleeve to find even larger, angry, red patches. You opened your mouth to protest, but you coughed instead.

He flinched, but not in disgust. Even if you wanted to say something, your swollen tonsils made you want to gag. Zeta-7 searched your face, took in your current state, shifted his gaze between you and the flowers. And in the span of a few seconds, he gasped, horror now written in the lines of his face, and he jumped up, opened a portal, and left. You called for him, and watched as a new portal opened before you. 

In his hands was a single, red silk rose. 

There was no anger, no tears, but an apologetic smile, and a warm hand which reached out for yours. No doubt, you must have looked like crap. There wasn't much you could see through your swollen eyes, but you knew he was there. Gladly, you took the harmless rose. He gave your hand a squeeze, and apologized. 

What was there to apologize for? You had been the liar, but it was all in the past now. With a finger pressed to your lips, he softened, and pressed a kiss to your arm. Then, all of a sudden you felt a prick. What the hell?

Your vision cleared, and you were feeling almost human again. The used needle he replaced in his pocket, he cleaned, and put a hello kitty bandaid on the injection site. He moved with the dexterity of a surgeon, neutral as he checked your pulse, and scanned you. When he was satisfied with his findings, he put away his instruments and sighed.

 Crap, he knew.

You didn't want to face him, how could you after lying to him about your condition? Yet, he lifted your chin, the beginnings of tears wanted to spill from his electric blue eyes. Why was he so forgiving? Didn't he get that you had been lying?

Though, he didn't keep account of the injury. A warm kiss he pressed upon your forehead, strong arms wrapped around you, and held you tight. You still didn't know what to say, but he cooed, and you felt his heartbeat erratically. Your arms which had hung awkwardly, found themselves around his thin frame.

When he calmed, he held you at arm's length. And in all seriousness, with a straightforward, but tender voice, asked you to tell him the next time you were allergic. Okay, you smiled. 

Okay to everything.

 


End file.
